Magic Love
by cloudyeye
Summary: Yesung bisa meramal masa depan cinta kalian! Bahkan Kyuhyun yang populer pun ikut-ikut minta diramal What the.. One shoot . Review please


MAGIC LOVE

Cast : Yesung , Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk

Disclamer : mereka milik Tuhan , orang tua dan saya *hahaha* #kicked

Pairing : Kyusung

Genre : Romance , Humor #gaje

Warning : Yaoi , alur kecepetan, EYD kacau balau

Enjoy ~

Yesung POV

Haahhh... pagi ini aku sudah bad mood. Appa ku yang pemalas itu bangun kesiangan. Dia malah menyalahkan ku. Salah siapa nonton piala euro 2012 sampai dini hari! Gara-gara itu aku harus berangkat sendiri jalan kaki karena tidak ada bis ke sekolah. Semoga nanti di sekolah aku dapat uang yang banyak . Hehehe.. kalian heran kenapa aku ke sekolah bukannya mencari ilmu malah mencari uang? Itu karena aku membuka usaha meramal nasib cinta semua anak di sekolah ku, yaitu Everlasting High School. Aku memang sejak kecil bisa meramal masa depan cinta seseorang. Dengan bantuan kartu-kartu sihir ku dan bola krystal ku aku bisa melihat siapa calon kekasih mereka. Tidak hanya itu, aku tahu jika mereka sedang berselingkuh atau sudah tidak mencintai kekasih mereka lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka memanfaatkan kekuatan ku untuk memploroti (?) uang mereka. Tapi gara-gara sahabatku si monkey itu #plakk maksud ku si Lee Hyukjae atau biasa disebut Eunhyuk yang mengetahui kekuatanku itu mengusulkan , ah tidak lebih tepatnya memaksa ku untuk membuka bisnis itu. Pasti kalian berpikir aku sudah punya namjachingu atau yeojachingu. Tapi nyatanya aku belum pernah berpacaran. Yah.. aku juga heran kenapa aku tidak bisa meramal diri ku sendiri. Aneh sekali bukan? Seorang peramal cinta belum pernah berpacaran sampai umur ku yang 18 tahun ini T_T Ya, sudahlah aku harus konsentrasi pada ujian ku dulu.

Yesung POV end

Author POV

Yesung pun berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya . Tiba-tiba semua anak meneriakkan nama seseorang yang sedang berjalan di belakang Yesung.

"Kyaa! Kyuhyun!"

"Kyuhyun oppa saranghae!"

'Cih, si evil itu lagi' batin Yesung sambil memutar bola mata dark chocolate nya itu malas

Yesung pun mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan fangirl itu.

0

0

Sesampainya Yesung di kelas, di langsung disambut oleh pelanggan-pelanggan nya yang antri untuk diramal.

"Yesung-ah, aku ingin diramal tentang kekasih ku . Apa dia benar-benar tidak selingkuh di London?"

"Yesung-ssi , aku ingin menembak seseorang, apa dia akan menerima ku ?"

"Yesung-ah ak- aish, minggir! Aku dulu!"

"Tidak! Aku dulu!"

Yesung pun memijat pelipis nya . Pagi-pagi begini sudah membuatnya kesal+pusing sekali. "Baiklah, kalian semua antri yang rapi!" teriak Yesung. Semua orang pun langsung diam dan antri di depan meja Yesung.

"Kau ingin diramal tentang apa?" tanya Yesung sambil mengeluarkan peralatannya (?)

"Aku ingin tahu apa Jung seosaengnim sudah punya kekasih?" tanya seorang namja kelas XI-3

Yesung sweatdrop . Tidak hanya Yesung , semua orang disana ternyata juga sweatdrop. Pasalnya Jung seosaengnim yang seorang guru Fisika di sekolah itu sudah menjanda dan umurnya hampir 40 tahun! 'Orang ini sudah gila' batin semua anak .

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan melihatnya." Meskipun permintaan nya aneh, Yesung tetap melayani pelanggan pertamanya pagi ini itu.

Yesung pun mengocok (?) kartu nya dan melebarkan nya di meja . "Pilih satu" perintah nya

Namja itu pun mengambil satu kartu dan menyerahkannya ke Yesung. Terlihat semua orang tegang akan hasil ramalan Yesung. Entah kenapa semua orang menanti-nantikan hal itu hanya Donghee yg tau #plaak

"Hhh.." Yesung menghembuskan nafas nya yang berat. Seberat Shindong oppa *dilempar karung beras*

"Mian, dia sudah punya tunangan" kata Yesung sambil menunduk

Semua orang pun lega. Karena teman mereka tidak akan memacari guru mereka yaang aneh itu.

"Hiks.."

Siapa yang menangis itu? O lala.. ternyata namja yang menyukai Jung seosaengnim ternyata. Semua orang pun hanya turut berdukacita XD

"Sudahlah Onew. Mungkin ada orang lain yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus" hibur Jaejoong

"Hiks, iya hyung"

Onew pun pergi dari kelas Yesung , tak lupa memberi uang sebesar 1000 won ke Yesung.

"Berikutnya!"

0

0

"Ah.. hari ini aku lelah sekali" Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu nya

"Kau hari ini dapat berapa?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Berapa ya? Satu, dua, tiga, ah aku dapat 18000 won! Senangnya!" pekik Yesung sambil mengibar-ngibarkan uangnya -_-

"Kau traktir aku ya. Aku tidak bawa uang. Hehehe.." cengir Eunhyuk

"Aish.. kau ini , selalu saja alasan mu tidak bawa uang. Kajja kita ke kantin" ajak Yesung sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk

Saat mereka hampir menuju pintu kelas, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk dan menghadang Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"Mau apa kau?" ketus Yesung

"Aku ingin diramal oleh mu"

"Mwo? Aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Anni. Ppali, aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

"Aish, nanti saja aku mau ke kantin. Aku lapar" Yesung pun melewati Kyuhyun dan tetap menarik Eunhyuk

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menangkap lengan Yesung dan menariknya ke meja nya. Eunhyuk yang ditarik oleh Yesung jadi ikut ketarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aish, lepas!" berontak Yesung

"Shireo. Sebelum kau meramalku" kata Kyuhyun dingin

"Yesung-ah, sebaiknya kau ramal saja dia. Kyuhyun kan anak orang kaya, mungkin dia akan memberi mu banyak uang" bisik Eunhyuk ke Yesung

"Aish, arra-arra! Kau ke kantin dulu saja Eunhyuk. Nanti aku menyusul" ujar Yesung seraya duduk di atas kursinya

"Ne. Jangan lama-lama ya"

"Hmm.." gumam Yesung

Eunhyuk pun pergi dan menyisakan Yesung dan Kyuhyun di kelas. Semua anak sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas karena sudah jam istirahat.

"Baiklah, kau mau diramal apa?" tatap Yesung tajam

"Aku ingin tahu siapa kekasih ku di masa depan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah cool nya

"Baiklah" Yesung pun mengeluarkan tongkat ajaibnya *plakk* bola krystal nya dari dalam tas nya. Alat itu untuk menunjukkan wajah calon kekasih Kyuhyun kelak.

Yesung pun mulai menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi pada bola krystal itu. "Aku melihat, seorang namja . Dia ada di dekatmu. Dia juga satu sekolah dengan mu. Dan dia adalah.." Yesung pun membuka matanya dan melihat bola krystalnya.

"MWOO?" teriak Yesung dan langsung berdiri dengan muka kaget

"Ada apa?"

"I..ini..pasti salah. Tidak mungkin " lirih Yesung

Kyuhyun yang penasaran langsung melihat bola krystal Yesung dan dia juga sama terkejutnya. Ternyata yang ada di bola krystal nya adalah wajah Yesung sendiri pemirsa! *lebay*

Krriingg...

Bel tanda istirahat selesai pun berbunyi. Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar dari shock nya pun berdehem sebentar.

"Ehem, aku pergi dulu. O ya, mulai sekarang kau adalah namjachingu ku. Bye sungie chagi~" Kyuhyun pun pergi dan sempat mencium pipi Yesung .

"CHO KYUHYUN!" gelegar Yesung yang terdengar sampai ke rumah author :p

0

0

Saat pelajaran Yesung terus-terusan mengumpat Kyuhyun. Kejadian tadi benar-benar memalukan bagi Yesung.

Flashback on

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai evil saat mendengar lengkingan Yesung. Suara yang biasa nya terdengar merdu kini seperti suara tikus kejepit (?)

Eunhyuk yang mendengar suara lengkingan Yesung tergopoh-gopoh menuju kelas nya.

"Kau kenapa?" heran Eunhyuk

"Aishh,, si evil itu benar-benar kurang ajar! Seenaknya mencium ku!" Yesung pun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

Yesung pun menceritakan semua nya pada Eunhyuk (Dong hee males ngetik nya #ditimpuk)

"Hmmfftt... huahahaha!" tawa Eunhyuk meledak seketika. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu nya untuk ketawa -_-

"Ya! Jangan menertawakan ku ! Tidak lucu tahu!" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya imut XDD

"Haha..mian. Habis hmmftt.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi mu saat dicium Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk pun kembali tertawa sambil memukul-mukul Kangin #plakk

Flashback off

Jadilah seperti sekarang ini, fakta seorang Cho Kyuhyun mencium Yesung dan menjadi namjachingu nya sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Bahkan sampai ibu-ibu kompleks di rumah Hongki pun juga tahu *dilempar panci ama readers*

Pulang sekolah , Yesung menunggu jemputan appa nya. "Aigoo, lapar sekali. Gara-gara si evil itu aku belum makan siang T.T" lirih Yesung

"Ini, makanlah" sodor seorang iblis #dijeburinKyu ke Yesung

"Apa ini?"

"Ini aku beli di kantin tadi. Aku tahu kau belum makan kan chagi? Jadi ini aku memberi mu sandwhich" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum malaikat bukan tersenyum setan seperti biasanya.

Sesaat Yesung terpana melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Tapi dia sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun. "Go..gomawo" gugup Yesung

"Jangan gugup seperti itu sungie baby~ aku jadi ingin 'memakanmu' " smirk Kyuhyun

"Andwae! Dasar pervert" Yesung pun memakan sandwhich nya dengan ganas (?)

Kyuhyun diam melihat Yesung makan sambil mengguman tak jelas. Mulutnya belepotan dengan sisa-sisa remahan roti. "Kalau makan yang bersih chagya~" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif sambil mengusap bibir Yesung dengan jarinya lalu menjilat sisa roti itu yang berada di jarinya dengan lidah nya (repot banget deh perasaan bahasanya -_- )

Mata Yesung yang sipit membola mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Jantung nya berdetak dengan keras, wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Untung saja suara klakson mobil appa Yesung memecah ketegangan itu (?)

"A..aku pulang dulu. Gomawo buat sandwhich nya. Annyeong " ucap Yesung gugup dan berlari memasuki mobilnya.

"Hehe.. kau manis sekali sungie baby " kekeh Kyuhyun

0

0

Yesung POV

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumahku dan mengambil air di dalam kulkas setelah itu aku pun meminumnya. "Huah..segar sekali"

"Yesung-ah, appa harus kembali ke kantor. Ada meeting mendadak" kata appa Yesung sambil mengambil berkas di meja kerjanya yang terletak di sebelah dapur.

"Ne, appa. Appa nanti makan malam tidak?" tanya Yesung yang sedang mengambil apel dari kulkas.

"Anni. Nanti appa makan malam di restoran sama teman appa"

"Baiklah" ujar Yesung lesu . 'Selalu saja begini' batin Yesung

"Appa berangkat dulu ne?"

"Ne"

Blaaam!

Setelah menutup pintu, Yesung pun menuju ke kamarnya. Rupanya dia tidak berniat memasak makan malam.

"Hah.. lelah sekali hari ini. Aku hitung uang tadi pagi ah. Satu , dua , tiga (begitu seterusnya) delapan belas .. Lho kok? Cuma 18000 won? Bukannya lebih dari 18000 won ya? Jangan-jangan..." Yesung pun menatap horor uang-uangnya.

Hana

Dul

Set

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAU BELUM MEMBAYAR!"

Yesung POV END

0

0

Esok nya Yesung pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah murka. Lihat saja, rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya kusut, ada kantong mata hitam di sekitar matanya dan seragam yang tidak dimasukkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku ingin bicara dengan mu!" teriak Yesung di depan kelas Kyuhyun yaitu XI-5

"Wae irae chagi?" heran Kyu . "Kau tidak mau memberiku morning kiss huh?"

"Morning kiss-morning kiss apaan? Beri aku 50000 won! Kau kemarin belum membayar jasa ramalan ku tahu!" Yesung pun menadahkan tangannya ke Kyuhyun.

"Oh, soal itu. Aku bisa memberi mu lebih dari 50000 won kalau kau mau" ujar Kyu santai.

"Eh? Jinja?" mata Yesung pun langsung segar mendengar kata 'lebih dari 50000 won' -_-

"Ne. Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus berkencan denganku besok di Lotte Word"

"Mwo? Andwae ! Shireo!" tolak Yesung

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku tidak akan memberi mu uang" Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam kelas nya

"Eh, i..iya aku mau" Yesung pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan lesu

"Nah, bagus kalau begitu. Besok aku jemput di rumah mu. Jam 10 pagi. Jangan terlambat. O ya, dandan yang manis ya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum.

"Yah! Aku ini tampan! Bukan manis! " kata Yesung tidak terima

"Kim Jong Woon, sedang apa kau disini? Cepat masuk ke kelas mu!" marah Jung seosaengnim sambil berkacak pinggang .

"Eh, seosaengnim. Nde, saya masuk ke kelas dulu. Hehehe.." Yesung pun pergi dari sana dan berlari di lorong kelas.

"Yah! Jangan berlari di lorong!" amuk Jung seosaengnim

0

0

Besoknya, Yesung gelisah. Dia bingung harus memakai apa. Hei, kenapa dia seperti yeoja yang bingung saat kencan pertama? Entahlah..

"Aku harus pakai apa? Yang ini, tidak, ini terlalu formal. Yang ini, anneyo, ini terlalu biasa. Arrghhh! Aku bisa gila! Ini semua gara-gara si evil nan pervert itu!"

Setelah lama memilih-milih pakaian, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakai kaos v neck berwarna putih dengan dibalut blazer warna hitam , celana panjang warna hitam dan sneaker warna biru muda. (kyaa.. oppa ganteng deh )

Dia pun berkaca di cermin. "Lumayan juga. Eh, tunggu dulu, kenapa aku susah-susah milih pakaian untuk ke Lotte word nanti? Memang aku ingin terlihat manis di depannya? Aish..jinja! Aku sudah gila pasti!" kesal Yesung .

"Chagya! Kau sudah siap?" seru Kyuhyun di luar

"Ne! Sebentar lagi!" Yesung pun menata rambutnya lurus dengan poni samping (bayangin oppa kayak di mv opera jappanese vers )

Yesung pun segera turun dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu depan tempat Kyuhyun menanti nya.

Kyuhyun terpana melihat penampilan Yesung. Seolah-olah ada bidadari yang turun dari surga *lebay* Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

"Kyu? Gwaenchana? Wajahmu merah sekali.." Yesung pun hendak memegang dahi Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui suhu badannya, namun Kyu menghindar.

"Nan gwaenchana sungie baby. Kajja, kita berangkat" Kyuhyun pun menggengam tangan Yesung lembut dan menuntunnya masuk ke mobil. 'Hangat' pikir Yesung sambil tersenyum .

0

0

Mereka pun sampai ke Lotte Word dan membeli tiket masuk. Keduanya masuk sambil berpegangan tangan. Yesung pun tertunduk malu. Mereka mencoba wahana di sana, dari yang biasa-biasa saja samapi yang ekstrim(?) . Tanpa sadar mereka mulai menyukai satu sama lain. Senyum kebahagiaan tidak pernah sirna dari wajah mereka. Tidak terasa semburat jingga memenuhi langit. Artinya mereka harus segera pulang karena sudah sore.

"Kyu, hari ini aku senang sekali. Gomawo sudah mengajak ku ke sini" Yesung pun tersenyum manis.

"Ne, aku juga senang sekali" Kyuhyun juga tersenyum

Mereka pun terdiam . " Sungie" panggil Kyuhyun

"Hmm?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dan memiringkan kepala nya imut.

"Aku, sebenarnya tidak terlalu percaya dengan ramalan. Sebenarnya, aku memintamu meramalku untuk membuktikan kalau kau benar-benar jodohku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ne, aku sudah menyukai mu sejak lama. Saat upacara pembukaan penerimaan siswa baru, aku melihatmu di atas panggung untuk memberikan pidato . Sejak itulah aku menyukai mu. Ah, tidak , aku mencintaimu . Saranghae sungie baby" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap dalam mata Yesung.

"Kyu.. Aku juga sempat tidak percaya kalau kau jodohku. Aku pikir kalau ramalanku itu salah. Tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar yakin kalau itu benar"

"Jadi?"

"Nado saranghae kyunnie" kata Yesung sambil malu-malu (ih oppa malu-malu mulu deh *ditampar yesung* )

Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajanhya ke Yesung . Yesung pun yang tahu hal itu memejamkan matanya. Hangat terpaan nafas Kyuhyun mulai terasa di wajahnya. Kyuhyun pun menlumat bibir Yesung lembut. Yesung yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ciuman pun hanya diam menerima ciuman Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Yesung untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun sementara tangan kanan Kyuhyun mendorong tengkuk Yesung untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah Kyuhyun membelai bibir bawah Yesung untuk meminta akses masuk kedalam. Yesung pun pasrah dan membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja lidah Kyu masuk dan membelit lidah Yesung. Yesung pun lama-lama membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dan bertarung lidah. Yesung pun memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun karena nafasnya hampir habis. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Benang saliva pun terlihat karena ciuman panas mereka. Wajah Yesung merah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan bibir yang membengkak.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar yuk chagi.." bisik Kyuhyun sambil menjilat telinga Yesung.

"ANDWAE! Dasar pervert!"

END ^^

Gimana? Gaje ya? Ini ff pertama saya yang full romance, juga oneshoot pertama saya. Review please.. ntar dapet Hongki deh *dibuang Hongki*


End file.
